


Rocky Mountain Way

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Singing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the prompt from destielockles-delivery service, which was: Dean teaches Cas to sing along with the music in the Impala while they drive to meet Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Mountain Way

“Come on, Cas,” Dean says as he closes the door of the Impala. “We gotta go get Sam.”

Castiel pops into the car with his angel powers. “Where is Sam?”

“Somewhere just inside the Colorado border, few hours away. We should make it by dinner.”

“Okay, then. Let’s go.”

Dean drives away. He makes it a few more miles before turning the radio on. He looks at Cas. “We’re gonna sing along.”

Castiel doesn’t recognize the song that Dean is singing. He sits there, awkward and quiet, for the length of the music. “I don’t know this,” he says when the hunter finishes. “I’ve never heard it, so I can’t sing it.”

“Really, Cas?” Dean sighs. “Then I’ll just have to teach you.” He pushes buttons on the stereo until he finds the right song. It takes several minutes, but he finally has the one he can teach Castiel.

“Okay. This song is called Rocky Mountain Way. The only part you really need to know is the chorus. It goes like this.” The hunter clears his throat before singing. “And we don’t need the ladies crying ‘cause the story’s sad. Rocky Mountain way is better than the way we had. Can you remember that?”

Castiel scrunches his face up in that perpetually confused way of his. “I can try.”

Dean sets the stereo to repeat the song. He sings along with the whole thing. Cas remains silent until the end again.

“Dean, I’ve never sang before,” he admit quietly.

The hunter nearly swerves off the road. “You’re an angel and you’ve never sang? I can’t believe it, Cas.”

“It’s funny, I know. I’ve just never had occasion.”

“Then it’s high time you learn, Feathers.” Dean drums his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. “It’s easy. Just match your voice to his.”

Castiel looks at Dean like he’s stupid. “I know how to sing, Dean. I just haven’t before.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” Dean claps the angel on the shoulder. “Come on. Sing with me.”

It takes a few more rounds of the song before Cas starts quietly singing along. He’s got all the words memorized by the seventh time he hears it. By the fifteenth, he’s singing with Dean.

Dean’s just grinning while the angel sings the song over and over again. He’s heard the song nearly fifty times by the time they get to where Sam is and kind of wants to smash his head against the steering wheel. But it makes Cas happy, so he deals with it.

Sam gets into the backseat of the car. “Hey guys,” he says, exhausted from a day full of fighting off demons.

Dean nods to his brother. “I taught Cas a new trick today.” He starts the car and turns the radio on to Rocky Mountain Way.

Cas grins the whole time he sings.


End file.
